Criador do Projeto
Lucas Cruz Pontes Molla or LucasMolla ( Lengey on the world of games ) is an artist who works in all aspects, from writing, imaginary, illustration to the concept of characters and worlds from the Magic Multiverse, which works since his infancy and from it, originated the thumb|400px|Lucas Molla, criador do projeto.project Vegha Battle. In this case drawing strongly on his passion for cartoons, especially Japanese animes. Mainly the franchise POKEMON and DIGIMON. What are the great satire and purpose of this project. Life Brasilian and born on João Pessoa - Paraíba, is a fan of fanciful universes, gamer world and pop culture, besides the animes that have done much of his childhood. "Otaku" assumed and with great ambition, decided to create a reality where stories would be derived and linked to everything he likes. Many of his projects depart on the basis of nostalgia and admiration for the possibilities that life makes possible, the celebrity of what is different, fun, dramatic, spectacular and even what goes unnoticed. What began as a simple joke became a life goal which made him interested in the art of drawing and animation. Those who have been progressing to invest in their stories. Create your worlds and interests for from there to inspire other people. Objective I want to bring entertainment and the feeling of the fantastic to the eyes of those who are willing to embrace it or even expand it. Bring that magic glow that children so much profit in their curiosity and joy. Projects All rights to the projects designed by the artist: Vegha Battle ( Fantasy / Comedy / Adventure / Action ) A parody of the world of RPGs and anime like Pokemon and Digimon, with its own world filled with Easter Eggs! Ogima Nonsense World ( Comedy ) Ogima is a red, naive, lonely cat living in a strange world that does not make sense. Just like the humor presented here. Tribus - Space and Blood ( Drama / Adventure / Horror / SyFy / Action ) Ahriel is a young alien who loses his memory and finds himself in trouble in a prehistoric, dark, and bloody land. Will it survive to solve this mystery? The Last of the Wolves ( Adventure / Action / Fantasy ) Fang is a small Mongolian wolf who finds a magic sword, an artifact that will change his life and the destiny of a nation. With the help of a new friend, the monk panda, Zen Yin, it could be that even the world is in trouble. Everyone goes on the same Multiverse, created and is being periodically expanded. Depression Once upon a time has a boy who was bullied. This boy closed himself to mankind and was gradually being cloaked in a thick but invisible mist. This fog was influencing him to fall slowly into a deep pit, to which many do not find the way back, or have the ability to raise his head to see the exit. It is probably one of the greatest evils of mankind. Misunderstood and their targets suffer much prejudice. It was this prejudice that made me fall into it and sink into despair until I found something to get me out of the well, something I really liked. This something was this Multiverse of possibilities, infinite and inspiring, which would bring a purpose to which he sought, which even a disease could not cover up. I found out from this inspired well, every day is a new fight, a new discovery and a new opportunity, I hope that those who see this message are inspired and see that even fighting a terrible disease, it is still possible to do something great, and that maybe it will also help others get out of the same pit. Do not throw your life away for a passing feeling, treat you, and if you happen to be in the well remember, it is temporary and you will have to live ''' with it. But when he returns he will be stronger and stronger, and even the pit will not be able to lower his head. ' ''A hug from this great and crazy artist, '''LucasMolla'.'' _______ PORTUGUESE BRASILIAN ( Pt-Br ) _______ Lucas Cruz Pontes Molla ou LucasMolla ( Lengey no mundo dos games ) é um artista que trabalha em todos os aspectos, desde a escrita, imaginário, ilustração ao concept de personagens e mundos provenientes do Multiverso Mágico, o qual trabalha desde sua infância e dele se originou o projeto Batalha Vegha. Neste caso se inspirando fortemente na sua paixão por desenhos animados, principalmente dos animes japoneses. Principalmente a franquia POKEMON e DIGIMON. Que são a grande sátira e objetivo deste projeto. Vida Paraibano e nascido em João Pessoa, é fã de universos fantasiosos, mundo gamer e cultura pop, além dos animes que fizeram boa parte de sua infância. "Otaku" assumido e de grande ambição, decidiu criar uma realidade onde histórias seriam derivadas e interligadas a tudo que gosta. Muitos dos seus projetos partem em base da nostalgia e admiração pelas possibilidades que a vida possibilita, a celebridade do que é diferente, divertido, dramático, espetacular e até mesmo o que passa despercebido. O que que começou como simples brincadeira tornou um objetivo de vida o qual o fez se interessar na arte do desenho e animação. Os quais vem progredindo para investir nas suas histórias. Criar seus mundos e interesses para a partir daí inspirar outras pessoas. Objetivo Pretendendo levar o entretenimento e o sentimento do fantástico aos olhos daqueles que estejam dispostos a abraçá-lo ou até mesmo expandi-lo. Trazer aquele brilho mágico o qual as crianças tanto tiram proveito, na sua curiosidade e alegria. Projetos em andamento Todos os direitos dos projetos idealizados pelo artista: Batalha Vegha ( Fantasia / Comédia / Aventura / Ação ) Uma paródia ao mundo dos RPGs e animes estilo Pokemon e Digimon, com mundo próprio e recheado de EasterEggs! Você achará várias referências a Cultura Pop por aqui! O Mundo Nonsense de Ogima ( Comédia Nonsense ) Ogima é um gato vermelho, ingênuo e solitário, que vive num mundo estranho que não faz sentido. Assim como o humor apresentado aqui. Não espere coerência apenas loucura. Tribus - Sangue e Espaço'' ( Drama / Aventura / Horror / SyFy / Ação )' Ahriel é um jovem alienígena que perde sua memória e se vê em apuros numa terra pré-histórica, sombria, e sangrenta. Será que irá sobreviver até resolver este mistério? '''O Último dos Lobos ( Aventura / Ação / Fantasia ) Fang é um pequeno lobo mongol que encontra uma espada mágica, um artefato que irá mudar sua vida e o destino de uma nação. Com ajuda de um novo amigo, o Monge Panda Zen Yin, pode ser que até mesmo o mundo esteja em apuros. Todos passam no mesmo''' Multiverso, criado e está sendo periodicamente expandido. '''Depressão Era uma vez um garoto que sofria bullying. '' ''Este garoto se fechou para a humanidade e aos poucos foi sendo encobrido por uma névoa espessa porém invisível. '' ''Esta névoa foi o influenciando a cair lentamente em um poço profundo, ao qual muitos não acham o caminho de volta, ou tem a capacidade de erguer a cabeça para ver a saída. É provavelmente um dos maiores males da humanidade. Incompreendida e seus alvos sofrem muito preconceito. Fora este preconceito que me fez cair nela e afundar em desespero até achar algo que me tirasse do poço, algo que eu realmente gostava. Esse algo foi esse Multiverso de possibilidades, infinito e inspirador, o qual traria um propósito ao qual procurava, que nem mesmo uma doença poderia encobrir. Descobri a mim. Saindo desse poço inspirado, cada dia é uma nova luta, uma nova descoberta e uma nova oportunidade, espero que os que vejam esta mensagem se inspirem e vejam que mesmo lutando contra uma terrível doença, ainda é possível fazer algo grandioso, e que talvez, irá também ajudar a outros saírem do mesmo poço. Não jogue sua vida fora por um sentimento passageiro, trate de você, e se por acaso estiver no poço lembre-se, é temporário e você terá de conviver com ele. Mas quando retornar estará cada vez mais forte, e nem mesmo o poço será capaz de abaixar a sua cabeça. Um abraço deste grande e louco artista, '''LucasMolla'.''